The 19 Series
by Hananian
Summary: COMPLETE...A series of drabbles for 38 Minutes and beyond. In response to a challenge, each drabble must be 181 words exactly. McWeir
1. 19 Minutes

"Rodney, go to a private channel for a minute," Elizabeth said as she switched over.

He switched, and then asked, "Elizabeth, we only have 19 minutes left. What's up?"

"Rodney...is this going to work?"

"It might, if people stop bugging me and let me work."

Elizabeth smiled in spite of herself. "I know, Rodney. I just wanted to say…"

After a long pause, Rodney replied impatiently, "What, Elizabeth?"

"Just…come back to me. And that's an order." She tried to sound stern, but she knew the fear for his safety sounded clear in her voice, and that he'd picked up on it.

Rodney paused in his work for a precious few seconds and smiled slightly. "An order, huh? Well, guess I had better figure this out quickly then. Can't go disobeying a direct order now, can I?"

"Good. Carry on then." Elizabeth closed the channel with a small smile. If Rodney, who panicked at the THOUGHT of danger, was able to joke, then he was pretty sure he could fix this. And if he could be strong, so could she. For him.


	2. 19 Minutes Later

A/N: While this WAS a one-shot drabble, it just begged for a second chapter. SO…staying within the rules, here's chapter two, also 181 words. Just 'cause angw asked.

* * *

As Carson and his team left the jumper bay with the once-again living Major Sheppard, Rodney realized that Elizabeth had yet to exit the ship. Curiosity, along with some unfinished business, caused him to reenter the puddlejumper. There, he found her still sitting where she'd sunk on the bench when Sheppard's heart had started beating again.

He sat gently beside her, turning his head enough to see her out of the corner of his eye. "He IS gonna be okay, Elizabeth."

"I know," she replied dully.

"Carson is the best. He knows what he's doing."

"I know." The same monotone.

"Elizabeth. He's fine. We're all fine." Here, he smiled gently. "I came back. I follow orders."

At that, she turned to face him fully. "Yes, you did, and yes, you do." To Rodney's shock, and then delight, she leaned forward, wrapping her arms around him in a tight hug. "Just…don't cut it so close next time, understood?"

Rodney smiled, then settled back against the seat, his arm around her shoulder as her head came to rest on his shoulder. "Yes, ma'am."


	3. 19 Hours Later

A/N: Now I just have to see where this train is going. Like you, I seem to just be along for the ride. Picks up 19 hours after the first story after Sheppard awakes,McKay's wonderful "hickey" comment, and Sheppard claiming to have no idea what Liz means.

Hope you enjoy, and please review.

* * *

"I didn't think so."

With that, Elizabeth left John in the infirmary; speeding up to catch Rodney's hurrying form. As she pulled even with him, she was shocked to see the look of hatred on his face.

"Um…Rodney? What's wrong?" She panted as she tried to keep up with his furious pace and talk at the same time. He didn't appear to even hear her, let alone slow his pace. Elizabeth grabbed his arm and pulled, stopping his movement and turning him around to face her. "Rodney! STOP!"

She almost recoiled at the fury in his eyes. She wasn't about to give up though. "Rodney, where are you going?"

"To…talk...to Kavanaugh," he finally growled out thru tightly clenched teeth.

She looked at him in confusion. "Kavanaugh? Why"

"Because you left your mic open. I heard your entire…conversation."

Elizabeth's mouth dropped open in shock. "You heard? So…what are you planning to do?"

At this, Rodney smiled quite evily. "After the way he spoke to you? Simple. I'm going to show him what it feels like to really have his privates cut off."


	4. 19 Days Later

A/N: This is getting fun, but hard! I guess everyone just gets to fill in for themselves what happened in the last 18 days. LOL

* * *

John stepped out of the gym, wiping sweat from his face. He paused as he heard quiet talking, followed by a female giggle and then a masculine laugh; They were headed right toward his present location. He quietly stepped back into a shadowed alcove and waited to see who was flirting so obviously, then froze in shock.

Coming around the corner in front of him were none other than Elizabeth and Rodney. Heads leaned close together, their hands clasped firmly between them. They passed his hiding spot, oblivious to his presence, still talking and laughing at something quietly. As they reached the end of the hall, John was surprised to see Elizabeth lean forward and kiss Rodney lingeringly, right on the lips, before saying something and turning down a different hallway alone. Rodney watched her go before continuing on his way.

_I seem to have missed something.Apparently, some things have really changed_ John decided. He'd heard about Rodney..ahem...accidentally...breaking Kavanaugh's nose.

John couldn't help but smirk. It seemed Elizabeth liked this new side of Rodney. A lot.


	5. 19 Weeks Later

"Elizabeth, I know we've been dating for less than 5 months, but I've known you for what feels like forever. And honestly, I don't know much about love, but I do know this: I love you. And the thought of not being with you for the rest of my life scares me worse than any Wraith attack ever could. You keep my grounded. Sane, even.

And I know we can't do it quite the legal way I'd hoped to, but I'm sure the Athosians have some sort of ritual or something comparable. That doesn't even matter though, as long as WE know it and it's binding to us." Rodney realized he was rambling and quickly stopped, clearing his throat. "I guess what I want to say is… Elizabeth Weir, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Rodney looked at himself in the mirror for a minute, and then nodded decisively.

He made his way to her office and shut the door behind him. No time like the present.

"Elizabeth, I have something important I'd like to ask you…"


	6. 19 Months Later

A/N: Only two more installments to go. I can't see 19 decades working! LOL. So we just have 19 years, and 19 seconds to go. Woohoo!

* * *

"Rondey, I **have** to."

"No, you can't. You can do this, Elizabeth. You're stronger than it. You can resist it."

"Rodney, it's too strong, I don't know how long I can hold out."

He did his best to soothe her, whispering 'I love you' in her ear over and over, anything to give her strength.

"Sweetie, you've done this before, remember? It was hard then too, but you did it. Of course, you were a bit younger then," he said with a small smile.

She turned her head and glared at him. "What! One year older is NOT that big a change." Her glare softened at his smirk as she realized he'd provoked her on purpose to distract her. "But I don't think I can do it this time. This is different."

"No, Elizabeth, it's no different. You're the strongest woman I know. If anyone can withstand this, you can," he said emphatically and he gripped her hand and leaned down to kiss her forehead, showing all his love.

"Rodney…I've**GOT** to push!" Elizabeth screamed.

Rodney paled at the sound. "CARSON!"


	7. 19 Years Later

A/N: I know, this chapter was pretty predictable, but it had to be done. LOL. One more chapter to go! Enjoy, and please review!

* * *

Rodney paced the waiting room anxiously. He hated waiting. He was no good at it and all it did was raise his blood pressure. Finally, after forever, Carson came to the door and smiled, ushering him in. 

Rodney hurried into the room, his eyes immediately seeking those of his wife. He finally found her, and as their eyes met, Elizabeth smiled hugely, then nodded.

He felt the tension quickly leave his body, only to be replaced by an almost morbid curiosity. He was making his way towards her to get answers as John Sheppard, one of his oldest friends, hurried up behind him and stopped next to him. Rodney looked at him, then they both approached Elizabeth and the nurses surrounding the infirmary bed.

As they got closer, the group parted, giving him his first view of the bed and its occupants. He felt his eyes tear up in relief and love at the site of the beautiful young woman.

She looked up and grinned that inherited McKay smile. "Dad, John. I want you to meet Michael Rodney Sheppard. Your grandson."


	8. 19 Seconds

A/N: Well, this is it. I can't think of anymore 19s. Thanks to all of you who read this, and double thanks to all who read AND reviewed. Reviews are like t-bone steak to my muse. And the more the muse eats, the more he writes. I hope you all enjoyed this series! Please, let me know what you thought! Enjoy!

* * *

"Come on, Rodney. Don't do this to me!" Elizabeth whispered in fear. 

He'd convinced her it was a good idea for him to accompany the team that had taken over the SA-1 name after the original team stopped their gate travel several years ago. Though she didn't want to let him, she couldn't say no to the look of excitement in his eyes. So here she sat, waiting anxiously.

They had dialed the gate, and radioed their GDO code. Everyone came through over 4 minutes ago…except him. They'd sworn he was right behind him.

The sergeant at the controls announced, "30 seconds to automatic shutdown." Elizabeth closed her eyes and prayed as she mentally counted the seconds. 30…25…20.

At 19 seconds, Rodney flew through the gate, landed hard, then lay on the floor, unmoving and her heart seemed to stop. She ran toward him and reached his side just as he sat up with a groan. Elizabeth glared at him. "**Never** again. Understood?" Then she grabbed him in a tight hug.

He hugged her just as tightly, and nodded. "Understood."


End file.
